Can You Sleep
by alwayslovingyou
Summary: Sweet dreams. Yea right. LP/ONESHOT


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Let You Down by Trespassers William.

* * *

_Oh love, you're driving me crazy  
And I don't know what to do  
Will I throw this all away  
For you_

* * *

_let you down by alwayslovingyou_

You can't sleep.

This is how bad it has gotten in the past few months. You lie in your bed, your Pretty Girl next to you, but you can't sleep. The sheets seem like cold ice against you warm skin, the pillows are never soft enough, the blanket keeps falling down.

And you can't sleep.

What are you afraid of? It's not like you are unhappy. You are seventeen and in love. You have the most beautiful girl right next to you, now, tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that. _Forever_. It is the same girl you waited for the whole summer, the same girl you fought for, the same girl you love with your whole heart. Aren't you happy? You are finally getting along with your brother, you are friends now. His wife, your best friend, your friendship is stronger than ever.

Do tell me, why can't you sleep?

It's not like you have nightmares, you haven't had them since you were ten. You're not sick (except you heart, that is).

Is it your heart then? But the doctor didn't say anything about getting insomnia from the medicine, did he? Oh, I know.

You haven't told them, have you? You know you are an idiot right? Keeping such a secret from you girlfriend, from you brother, from you best friend, from you mother. How can you be so selfish?

Why didn't you tell your girlfriend? I mean, I understand why you haven't told your brother, your best friend, hell, even your mother, but your girlfriend?

Shouldn't she be the one keeping all of your secrets safe, the one you can confide to, the one who will be there next to you whatever happens?

The one who will keep _you _safe, who will love you no matter what, who will accept you for who you are?

The one who will make you feel like a horny teenager (which you _are_) every time you see her, the one who's touches would burn, the one who's kisses would turn your world inside out?

But you do have _someone_ who does all of that, don't you?

And you can't sleep. Surely it can't be the same problem like the one you had a few months ago (_and _a year and half ago). You remember. Come on, you know you can't lie to me. I _am_ you. Anyway, don't you remember how every time you would fall asleep, you wouldn't dream about your Pretty Girl, but about someone else?

Is that the problem, you're afraid _she_ will haunt you mind once again? Oh please, it isn't her fault. It's not like _she _wants you to dream about her, she has her own dreams.

Oh…

You are jealous, aren't you? Because you don't see her so often like before, because she's with Jake? Or is it because you don't know what to say to her when Pretty Girl is around (and she is always around)? Could it be that you miss _her_?

Or is it more than that?

You know, I always did find your dreams very, _very_ strange. I'm not talking about your dreams that deal with your everyday life, I'm talking about your love dreams. (I know I sound like a girl, but I_ am_ you, so it is actually _you _sounding like a girl, so shut up.)

When you dream about Pretty Girl, everything is so fast, and short, and… You never remember the small details when you wake up, never. You remember it being good, you remember the lustful kisses and all that jazz (you know what I mean). But you don't remember the small things. How her hair felt like under your fingertips, how soft her skin was, or how good she felt in your arms.

Nothing. You just want your cold shower.

But when you dream about _her_, it is always slow and lazy, like a hot summer afternoon. And the best part of it, nothing ever happens. Not even a kiss. You only look at her, and you dream about touching her, about feeling her next to you, but not once do you dream about actually kissing her. Something always happens. And you know, you remember _every single thing _when you wake up. How she gracefully put a curl behind her ear, how soft her skin was when you touched her hand, how the soft moonlight got lost in her eyes, how she closed them when your lips were just a breath away… And bam, that is when you wake up.

* * *

_And I'd kiss your honey lips  
Oh I'd touch your sunlit hair  
But these are the weapons that destroy me_

* * *

_She holds her hand close to your cheek, and you lean into her palm, savoring the feeling of her soft skin against your sandpaper one. Your eyelids slowly fall down, and a smile paints your lips._

_You feel like you are going to implode. Then explode. _

_She moves her hand away, and you feel cold suddenly. Confused. Hurt. _

_It is warm inside your room, too warm, and you can fell a drop of sweat travelling down your face, across your cheek, then over your neck, and down your chest. _

_She follows the same drop, and it seems her eyes get darker, and darker as the drop gets lower, and lower onto your body._

_But you don't smile. You look at her, as if she is the air you breathe. The air which you couldn't live without._

_Her hair frames her gave perfectly, soft and long curls daring you to touch them. (Isn't her hair short and straight?)_

_Her lips are slightly parted, and her breathing is hard. You notice this because her chest keeps rising and falling every time she takes a new breath. _

_Implode. _

_She looks up at you, and a small blush covers her pale skin, but you don't care._

_You try to say something, but you can't. The words die, silence speaks for you._

_And she knows, how could she not? _

_It is warm inside your room, too warm, but as you get closer, your bodies almost touching, the air becomes even warmer._

_And you raise your hand to touch her pale skin. But she, unlike you, doesn't close her eyes._

_There is that spark, that mystery in her green orbs which leaves you breathless._

_And you lean in, slowly, wanting this to be the most perfect moment ever._

_Her lips not even an inch away from yours, you look into her eyes once again._

_They are closed._

_So you close your ones, as well._

* * *

Explode.

And you feel cold. Too cold.

You can wake up now. Sweet dreams.

* * *

_Love, how I need it now  
Love it won't let go  
I guess you never know, we never know_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm now officially stuck in season three. Don't know why, or how, but I just am. I hope this is my last season three one-shot. I really do.


End file.
